One Chance
by YumiNeko
Summary: The so-called Ice Princess has a secret:She has a rabbit fetish!She always wanted to pat Ruka Nogi's head for his rabbit-like features. What if Ruka comes across Hotaru? Will He discover a new Hotaru? Will she be able to hold back? HotaruxRuka. Ü.


**Hey, Guys! So, here's another Oneshot that I made! **

**It's HotaruxRuka, so I hope you still enjoy it!. Ü.**

**DISCLAIMER: Gakuen Alice does not belong to me, only the concept of this story. **

**HAHA. :)). I wish I owned .**

* * *

Sigh. Another boring and normal day for a certain ice princess in Alice Academy, Imai Hotaru. She was the most cold girl of her class. Not even showing a single hint of emotion, she was named as the "Ice Princess" by one of her classmates. Her only best friend, Sakura Mikan, was busy stalling off with Nonoko in Central Town. It was really boring to take classes right now. Narumi told everyone that it was their option if they wanted to go to class today or not. Hotaru regretted coming to this place. She could have done one of her secret past time. She had a little secret that even Mikan never knew: She likes to pat rabbits' heads. She kept this from everyone to save herself from a huge embarrassment. It was better to remain as an Ice Princess rather than to be named as a "Rabbit Softie". She got all her books and packed it inside her bag. She rose from her seat, and headed towards the door. She bumped onto a huge, warm back. She looked extremely irritated when she looked up.

"Who the hell are you?" Hotaru said, her eyes kinda blurry.

"Oh, uh, Imai-san." A certain blonde guy held onto his rabbit tightly. He gulped.

Hotaru was surprised. Ruka had the animal pheromone alice, which made all sorts of animals attracted to him. He looked like a rabbit to her. She had to urge to pat his head, but she held back. She didn't want her secret to be exposed that easily. She composed herself quickly, and look straight at Ruka with piercing eyes.

"Try to stand in my way again next time and I'll shoot you with my Baka gun," Hotaru shot him a don't-do-that-ever-again-or-I'll-kill-you glare. Ruka gulped once again, and walked away.

Hotaru sighed. Rabbit guy was now away. She was safe. She walked off to her laboratory peacefully, her fingers tapping a familiar song.

Hotaru walked past her list with Mikan's debts. It was fun charging Mikan with all sorts of things, but this is business. Every help she gets, every rabbit Hotaru earns. Her eyes weren't expressing emotions right now, but when she saw her pet rabbit, she smiled. Her eyes were really warm that you could feel at home once you see them. The rabbit knew that it was its owner, and jumped right at Hotaru once she unlocked the cage. She patted its head, carressing it gently. She closed her eyes and relaxed. This was where she could feel herself a lot (except when she's with Mikan.).

The rabbit responded to her carressing. It laid its head on Hotaru's stomach, and closed its eyes. It was asleep after a few minutes.

Hotaru's POV

I watched as my rabbit fell asleep. I smiled secretly and sighed. I wanted to share this secret with Mikan, but I'm sure she'll laugh at me. I'll tell her maybe tomorrow.

My phone rang bizzariously inside my pocket. It was annoyingly disturbing that my rabbit got up. It was awake again. I picked up my phone.

"Who's this?" I sounded so uninterested.

"Hotaru! Come to the forest now! I mean, in our secret hideout! There'll be fireworks at about thirty minutes." Mikan said. She was so enthusiastic about this had our own "secret hideout" in the middle of the forest. It was where we would spend time with each other. It was Mikan's stupid idea, but it's alright.

"Why now? There's thirty minutes left."

"It's gonna take a long time to get to our secret hideout. I mean, it takes you twenty minutes to get there, right?"

"I have my own vehicle, Mikan. You're just too slow to walk, so it's taking you twenty minutes."

"You're so mean, Hotaru!" Mikan sounded so baby-ish. "I bet that you'll meet something entertaining along the way! Now, just go!"

"Alright, alright. Just remember that there's an additional ten rabbits for hurrying me up."

"Sure! Eh? Huh? What ten rab-"

I closed my phone. Well, business is business. I got up, and brought the rabbit with me. Well, maybe I would go tell Mikan about my fetish. I brought a special cage/bag where I could carry my rabbit without it getting easily identified. I also got my flying duck, and instantly, I was flying up in the air, going farther from my lab.

Well, this was a hassle. I was already in our hideout twenty minutes early. I had no one to speak to, and I was alone. I got my rabbit out and patted its head. Its fur had a really soft texture. I sat on the grass beneath me, and let the rabbit sleep on my lap. Then, I heard a sound from behind me. I looked behind me, only to find Rabbit guy looking at me, shocked.

What the hell? My secret's exposed. He saw me carressing a rabbit.

"If you ever tell anyone that I'm-"

"No, I won't tell anyone."

"...you're dead." The words left my mouth after he smiled at me. Why was he even smiling at me? Didn't he know that I was the Ice Princess, who would shoot sarcastic comments on him all at once?

"Could I sit beside you?" He asked, now getting a little comfortable around me. I nodded nervously. Maybe he's now laughing in his mind. Maybe he'll spread this secret fetish mine. Maybe He'll use this to doom me, since I kept bullying him.

We were silent for a few moments, when I suddenly broke it. I was too uncomfortable.

"You find it funny for me to like rabbits since I'm the Ice Princess." I spoke so formally that Mikan would definitely laugh if she heard me right now.

"Nah," He looked at his pet rabbit. "I find it...erm.." He blushed a little. "...cute."

Cute? That's the first compliment that I have heard in my entire life. Why was he complimenting me? Maybe this was part of his plan do diminish my reputation.

'' You want to use my secret to let me be embarrassed."

"No, I don't."

"You find me weird."

"No."

"You're gonna use this as revenge."

He quickly held my shoulders. His grip was so tight that my shoulders started to feel a little heavy. His eyes were purely irritated, and his aura was getting a little dangerous.

"Stop it, Imai. I already told you that I'm not gonna spread this...this secret of yours. I just find it interesting that you share the same interest as me, so knock it off." His tone wasn't the usual girly tone. It was just like Hyuuga's tone, a dangerous one. I was kinda scared, but the urge came. I wanted to pat his head. I curled my hand into a fist so that my hand won't automatically reach for his head. He apologized, and returned to sitting beside me. The wind swiftly blew through our faces. He looked at his rabbit and patted its head. My rabbit was still fast asleep.

"You know, Imai-san, I'm not against you,really. You're just interesting." He flashed another smile at me. I felt myself blushing at that thought.

"Even though I bully you?"

"Erm...not for that fact." I laughed, and he joined me as well. It was good trying to be a social for just a little time.

"How'd you find me here?"

"Well... I felt a presence of a rabbit somewhere, so I tried to find it...and saw you here."

"Haha. You're so inspiring. You're too attached to your love." I teased him.

He turned pinkish. I laughed so hard at that. He was embarrassed, and was almost crying. I had to urge to pat his head again.

"Woah, Imai-san. It's the first time I've seen you laugh this way," He stared at me as if I was some kind of surprise gift.

"Drop the "Imai-san". It annoys me. Just call me Hotaru." The words just came out of my mouth. Even I was surprised. The only one I would ever allow to call me "Hotaru" was Mikan. That was weird.

"Alright, so 'Hotaru',then. " He smiled, but then he sighed. "You know, Ima- I mean Hotaru-chan, I'm really worried about Natsume." He sighed a lot more.

Now, I couldn't control my urge anymore. You can't blame me.

I hugged his head, and pulled him downwards. I patted it gently. I was patting it just like how I patted my rabbit. I was enjoying the moment, until I realized what I was doing. I quickly jerked away from him.

"S-sorry. It's just that you look like-"

"Hotaru-chan..?" His voice seemed confused. His eyes expressed some warmth in it. I didn't want to feel awkward, so I got his phone which came out of his pocket when I instantly hugged was ringing.

"Let me see..Hm...maybe I can use this to bully you..." I pretended to push the "answer" button.

"Hotaru-chan...!" He tried to reach for it, but fell on me instead. We were in an awekward position. His...lips were on top of mine. I stared at him with large eyes. Is this what you call kissing? What the heck? Even though I want to push him off, I felt weak. There was this intense warmth that came off from him. Gah. I can't escape him! My rabbit was safe. I placed it on the ground even before this incident happened.

The fireworks started to explode in the sky. It was so colorful that I didn't want to move. But, I realized my situation again. Ruka stood up. He was blushing really hard.

'I-I'm sorry. I'm... I'm supposed to go now." He bowed and walked off deeper into the forest. I felt my cheeks get hot. I guess I was blushing,too. My heart beats were speeding up.

I heard a familiar voice coming from the east side.

"HOTARUUUU!" Mikan screamed. She finally reached our hideout. I wasn't inside the mini house we built. I stared at Mikan with blank eyes. I wasn't sure of what I was supposed to feel. Should I show her my sarcastic side again?

Mikan widened her eyes. "Hotaru! You're so red! Are you sick? And, why are you holding a rabbit?"

I finally revealed to Mikan about my secret fetish. She wholehearedly accepted it. She told me that she watched the fireworks when she was walking to our hideout.

''So, did my prediction come true?" Mikan mused.

"What prediction?"

"Did you meet or do something entertaining while you were here?" She winked. I just smirked.

"Maybe I did."

* * *

**Me needs reviews! u**

**Oh, would you? Please? :3**

**Imma give a cookie if you go review my story. ;)  
**


End file.
